


How Rare and Beautiful (to even exist)

by yoonseh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Practicing my writing, Soft AU, and a friend suggested, i know nothing about space or astronomy so shhhhh, planetarium au one shot, this is literally jusst bc i wanted to write something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: Sehyoon brought his arms up straight and flared out his fingers and giggled “Magic, I think there’s magic out there for us. Some unforeseeable force guiding us to finding beautiful and rare things in the universe.” He looked at Byeongkwan after he said it and brushed a stray piece of hair out of the younger’s eyes. “I think that there is the same thing that we find down here out there.” Byeongkwan swallowed hard and gripped onto Sehyoon’s wrist “What exactly is that besides magic?” Sehyoon looked him in the eye and whispered right into Byeongkwan’s soul “Love, Kwan. It’s love.”





	How Rare and Beautiful (to even exist)

**Author's Note:**

> just a small au about Sehyoon and Byeongkwan falling in love with each other and stars. Literally just to practice writing. This could have been much longer but I was given a maximum of 2k, I failed but I tried haha. Also again I know nothing about astronomy soooo.

Byeongkwan, in his last year of college, knew enough about astronomy that the planetarium shouldn’t have still given him goosebumps. But when he sat down in the soft and giant sized theatre seats he felt his whole world narrow. It came down to the blackness surrounding him and the stars blazing above. 

It was part of his senior project, a study on how scientists could advance their work to the stars. How they could teach newer generations how to read the stars. The planetarium, with its spiraling worlds and comforting abyss, led him to many discoveries in his study. Not one as beautiful as the young intern that helped run the biggest projection hall. 

He had gone to school with Kim Sehyoon for two of the four years he attended his university. The older boy two years his senior and completing the same degree. Sehyoon had been shy and sweet, Byeongkwan never attending classes with him except for Sehyoon’s senior year. He was a TA in his Intermediate Astronomy course. 

His textbook didn’t open his eyes up to the wonders of the milky way and it’s glittering life the way Sehyoon’s lessons did. His voice showcasing the beauty to be found beyond their arms and minds reach. 

Staring at the said boy now, he was mesmerized how captivated he could be when there were literally bursting balls of light gleaming above his head. He had talked to Sehyoon approximately five times. Only two of those about more than his assignments. 

Now, as someone about to graduate and wanting a job at this planetarium to continue his research, he found himself in a very generous position of having an excuse to talk to the boy. 

Byeongkwan had seated him in the middle of the theatre, in one of the comfy seats, waiting out Sehyoon talking to a supervisor. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to say to Sehyoon other than he wanted to pick his brain about his topic. Honestly, he just wanted some time alone with the black haired boy. 

Sehyoon finished talking to his supervisor and promptly slouched down into a seat in the front of the planetarium. This was Byeongkwan’s chance, he stood up from his seat, shouldered his bag and lightly walked over to Sehyoon. 

When he reached the front of the auditorium he caught Sehyoon looking up at the stars above, the boy mouthing what looked to be constellations. No words coming from his lips, in a trance only other astronomy majors obsessed with space could be. 

Byeongkwan coughed to get his attention, really not wanting to disturb him, but not enough to not want to talk to him. 

Sehyoon slighly jumped and turned to face Byeongkwan, a confused look on his face like he forgot others were allowed in this space. Byeongkwan almost felt like he was intruding.

Byeongkwan spoke softly “Hi, sorry to bother you but uhm.. I.. just wanted to…” He stopped and shook his head. “Sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself…” He stopped interrupted by Sehyoon’s light voice. 

“You’re Kim Byeongkwan right?” Sehyoon stood up out of his seat. “You were in Mrs. Park’s Intermediate Astronomy class last year?” Sehyoon said this as he wrung his hands together. 

Byeongkwan knew the boy was shy, he was a great teacher and speaker, but only when he was comfortable. Byeongkwan wanted to make sure he wasn’t feeling ambushed. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Byeongkwan smiled softly and looked down at his feet. “You were the TA, you had some incredible insights on how should go forward into looking at the world around us.” Byeongkwan blushed “You were inspiring at times, partially the reason why I am doing my thesis topic.”

Sehyoon scratched the back of his head, his hands were slightly shaking. What Byeongkwan didn’t know was that Sehyoon had had a major crush on Byeongkwan that semester. Doing his best to not watch the boy while he was teaching. Tried to not focus on the way his delicate hands would take notes and how his eyes shined when Sehyoon came up with new ideas and theories. 

Sehyoon thrust out a hand for Byeongkwan to shake, trying his best to not be a total mess in front of probably the cutest boy he had ever known. When Byeongkwan grabbed his hand he felt the boy’s pulse. He never wanted to let go. They stood for quite some time just holding hands and staring at each other. Finally, the shook it off and pulled away. 

“Wow, really that’s… I… Inspired you?” Sehyoon was in awe, couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Byeongkwan’s mind caught on Sehyoon’s small smile, he wanted the older boy to take his hand again and pull him into his chest. He seemed like he would give amazing hugs, he looked soft and warm. 

Byeongkwan laughed lightly “Yeah, i mean the way you talked about everything was so passionate and you made me want to do this job even more. You always took it upon yourself to show everyone the beauty that was held in our galaxy.” Byeongkwan stopped himself before he said anymore. 

Sehyoon’s cheeks were red and he was sputtering, trying to find words. Byeongkwan kept giving him compliment after compliment and he didn’t know what to do. This boy, who he hadn’t seen in over a year had just come in and started telling him he inspired his work. Sehyoon wanted to wrap himself up in the look in Byeongkwan’s eyes. 

Byeongkwan could tell Sehyoon didn’t know what to say so he finally got to the point, the reason he was actually here. “I swear I didn’t just come here to creepily give you compliments and stare at the stars.” Byeongkwan laughed awkwardly. “I was wondering if it was possible if I could pick your brain about some ideas I had for new ways to explore our solar system.” 

Byeongkwan bit his lip, hoping that Sehyoon would want to speak with him, he hoped this one meeting wasn’t a disaster. 

He saw Sehyoon’s eyes light up at the idea and wondered if maybe he wasn’t the only one that had been hoping for this moment for a while. He guessed Sehyoon had seen something in him too, during those classes when Byeongkwan consistently asked questions and contributed to his lessons. 

Sehyoon nodded his head, trying not to seem too eager. “Of course, i’d love to help you. It would be a pleasure, you were always one of Mrs. Park’s best students. I always appreciated your insight and input.”

Now it was Byeongkwan’s chance to blush. They both couldn’t keep their mouths shut. Byeongkwan was blown away by how nothing had ever came of them meeting in class, maybe because Sehyoon was his TA. But now surrounded by shooting stars and swirling planets they had a chance to form something. 

“Awesome, would you like to set up a time to meet and talk or do you just want to exchange numbers and we can go from there?” Byeongkwan thought Sehyoon would give him a time and date so he was surprised when the older boy shoved his hand in his pocket and clumsily pulled out his phone.

Sehyoon stuttered as he handed Byeongkwan his phone. “Here, uhm you can put your number in. That way we can set up more times to meet. I wouldn't just want this to be a one time thing. Your thesis is more important than that.” Sehyoon closed his mouth, trying hard not to keep rambling as Byeongkwan hastily put his number in. 

“Great, I’ll uh.. Text you. I’m free this weekend so do you want to try and meet this Saturday. I know a great coffee shop near my dorms.” Byeongkwan said this while handing back Sehyoon’s phone, not wanting him to see the name he put himself under until he left.

“That would be great. I think I know the one you’re talking about.” Sehyoon put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at Byeongkwan. The younger boy was smiling so bright, it made the stars above him look pale in comparison. 

“Well, I’ll see you saturday then Sehyoon.” Byeongkwan lightly brushed against Sehyoon as he made his way through the auditorium seats and to the doors. He turned around to walk backwards and find Sehyoon’s eyes. “Text me so I have your number all right? We can set up a good time.” 

Sehyoon bit his lip and looked at the floor, gathering his thoughts. When he looked up he brushed a hand through his hair and Byeongkwan felt his heart stop. “I’ll definitely do that.” He smiled softly at Byeongkwan. “Also, feel free to text me anytime before Friday with ideas and questions. I’m always up for a debate.” 

Byeongkwan shoved his hands in his pockets and stopped his walk backwards. “Good to know.” He smiled at Sehyoon. “See you Saturday, Hyung.” Before he turned around he winked at Sehyoon and then walked out the front doors. 

He didn’t see the look on Sehyoon’s face but he heard the gasp the older boy made. This was going to be an amazing thesis. 

Sehyoon finally took out his phone and looked at the contacts list for Byeongkwan. He cracked a huge smile when he saw what Byeongkwan had labeled himself. “Cute astronomy boy”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Byeongkwan had four months left of the semester to finish up his thesis when he met up with Sehyoon the first time. By the time the semester was coming to a close it had shaped up to be a masterpiece that no one saw coming. 

What started out as Saturday coffee dates turned into practical nights under the stars studying different ways to fit their tiny minds around what they were seeing. They worked well together and became more than research partners. 

They became best friends and both hoped they would be more. They camped out under night skies with telescopes and binoculars trying to find meaning in shooting stars. They mapped out the constellations laying side by side. Shoulders never straying far. Side by side turned into heads on shoulders and stomachs which turned into blankets and falling asleep in the grass at five in the morning when the sun was creeping up out of the horizon. 

Byeongkwan knew this was more than any wish he could have asked for when Sehyoon showed up on his birthday with a small piece of paper holding the key to his heart. A star under his name, Sehyoon had bought for him. Sehyoon had explained that the star had been the one that Byeongkwan had been standing under when he came up to him in the planetarium that day. 

Byeongkwan had teared up and hugged him so hard he felt his body mold to Sehyoon’s. He was so in love with the older boy, he would have moved every star in the sky to be with him. 

That night they had laid out under the cover of night and Byeongkwan had asked “What do you really thinks out there? I’m not talking about aliens or anything but what do you think is out there for us as human kind?” Byeongkwan had said it into the wind. But they were laying so close Sehyoon caught it. 

Sehyoon brought his arms up straight and flared out his fingers and giggled “Magic, I think there’s magic out there for us. Some unforeseeable force guiding us to finding beautiful and rare things in the universe.”

He looked at Byeongkwan after he said it and brushed a stray piece of hair out of the younger’s eyes. “I think that there is the same thing that we find down here out there.”

Byeongkwan swallowed hard and gripped onto Sehyoon’s wrist “What exactly is that besides magic?” 

Sehyoon looked him in the eye and whispered right into Byeongkwan’s soul “Love, Kwan. It’s love.” 

Byeongkwan had thought if his life had ended in that moment he would have been perfectly fine with it. They had stared at each other and then turned back to the sky. Both shaking from the almosts. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The four months was over and Byeongkwan was preparing for his presentation. Sehyoon had gotten him full access to the projection hall. He was going to present his thesis to the board at the planetarium, in hopes that they would not only hire him on as an intern but hopefully to put his ideas in motion. 

When he took the podium he had breathed and immediately found Sehyoon with his eyes. The older boy had given him so much; knowledge, happiness, beauty, confidence. He gave his presentation without a hitch and it had been received so well by everyone that could carve a path to his future. 

All Byeongkwan cared about, all his eyes could see, was Sehyoon standing and clapping for him when he took his final bow. His eyes shining and words on his lips, I love you carved out into the space between the stage and the auditorium seats. 

When he finished Byeongkwan was swarmed by so many people wanting a word with him that he had lost Sehyoon. When the final person had left and he felt like he couldn’t speak anymore he started packing up his things, hoping Sehyoon hadn’t left yet. 

He was just grabbing his bag when all the lights shut off. Byeongkwan let out a small scream until he saw the projection lights above come on. 

He looked up to see not only shooting stars but an aurora borealis spreading across the sky above him. He blinked “What…”

“Everyone else got to tell you how they felt about your presentation, I’m terrible with words. So I decided to show you how it made me feel, how you make me feel.” Sehyoon said this from the doorway of the auditorium. 

He had taken off his suit jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his button down. Byeongkwan thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Sehyoon walked down the steps in the middle of the aisles as he looked down at Byeongkwan on the bottom row. “You were stunning up there and i’ve never seen something as incredible as you captivating some of the greatest minds we have.” He looked down at the floor and stopped halfway to Byeongkwan. “Kwan I don’t know what to say, I… if you look up you can see exactly how I feel.. I just hope that’s enough.”

Byeongkwan shook his head, felt the tears well up and promptly dropped his bag. “It’s more than i could ever ask for.” Byeongkwan said this and then sprinted up the last couple steps to Sehyoon. When he reached him he grabbed him around the neck and pulled him straight down to him. 

Byeongkwan kissed Sehyoon like there wasn’t a beautiful phenomenon being broadcasted above them, like the universe couldn’t hold him. Because frankly nothing could compete with the way Sehyoon’s lips felt on his. 

Sehyoon was stunned at first but soon grabbed Byeongkwan around the waist and pulled him flush to his body. They kissed under a night sky they knew like the back of their hands, it having nothing on the beauty they created together. 

When they pulled away they rested their foreheads together, holding onto each other for dear life. Byeongkwan breathed out “Sehyoon, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love this universe. But you came into my life and it was like a whole new galaxy opened up before me.” Byeongkwan was trying his best not to cry but when Sehyoon brought his forehead into kiss him lightly he felt the tears. 

Sehyoon whispered “I love you so much, the universe is not big enough to hold the love I have for you.” He pulled Byeongkwan into a hug after he said it. Neither one willing to let go or leave the safety they felt. 

After a while, they finally let go but didn’t stray far. Sehyoon went to set up a new video for the projection, one telling a story about the universe. 

They found two seats and cuddled as close as possible and watched as stars were born and planets bursted into life. Thanking whatever magic there was that helped them find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
